We are investigating the biotransformation of foreign organic compounds in hepatic and extrahepatic tissues of vertebrate and invertebrate marine species from coastal Maine and Florida. Both cytochrome P-450-dependent microsomal mixed-function oxidases and alkene- and arene oxide-metabolizing enzymes (epoxide hydrase and glutathione S-transferases) are being characterized in control fish and in fish pre-exposed to environmental contaminants such as polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons or dioxins.